Warriors: A New Life
by MissStardustNightingale
Summary: After the death of her mate, Willow and her kits try desperately to find a new home when they meet the Clans who are worried that her kits could be either the future of the clans or the destruction. Warning: Spoilers for Visions of Shadow and Tigerheart's Shadow
1. chapter 1

**Willow- a pretty dark gray she-cat with white speckles across her muzzle and dark green eyes Has sleekly and smooth pelt.**

 **Newt- auburn tom with darker stripe along his spine, white paws, and yellow eyes. Wears a blue collar with tag and has a fluffy/scruffy pelt.**

 **Oak- auburn tom-kit with darker stripe came from his forehead to the his head, stopping at its white tip. He has a paler muzzle and underbelly, having white paws. He has green eyes. Smooth pelt.**

 **Wolf- scruffy dark gray tom-kit with big ears with a tuft of hair at the tip, long fluffy tail, and yellow eyes.**

 _"Willow...is something wrong...? You look tired..." Willow looked at her mate, Newt with a hint of happiness in her eyes._

 _"It's noting wrong...something wonderful actually..." Willow said "I'm expecting kits, Newt...your kits...", the male kittypet stared at the female stray with widen eyes. He was perfectly still as Fern's happiness slowly faded with fear. "Newt? Are you okay?", then, a loud purr came out of Newt as he exclaimed:_

 _"Okay? I'm great!" Newt started licking his mate's face happily. "I'm so happy...my kits...our kits!", Willow purred in amusement as she watched The auburn tom yowl in excitement._

 _"I'm glad..." Willow said. "The kits should be coming soon.."_

 _"Do you need to go the vet for it?" Newt said, looking at his twoleg den. "I can make sure my twolegs know you!"_

 _"I don't know...if it'll be easier for me and our kits then I won't mind..." Willow said, shrugging. Newt pressed himself against his white-speckled mate. "Maybe they'll take you in..." Newt whispered. "We could be a family", Willow purred but was unsure, she was rejected by twolegs and pretty much lived her life as a loner. Would Newt's kits really take her in? If she was expecting his kits, they might. Willow sighed, leaning against her mate's shoulder with her eyes closed. Everything was perfect._

 _(Moons later)_

 _"They're beautiful!" Newt purred at the sight of kits suckling their mother's milk. Willow purred, happy but exhausted; she was expecting too early and couldn't make it out of the woods to Newt's twolegs. Luckily, a few kittypets that knew Newt saw this and alerted him immediately. By the time he came and with the help from one of the kittypets, Willow gave birth to two healthy toms. Newt gently brushed his muzzle against Willow's fur as they both purred._

 _"Shall we name them?" Willow asked._

 _"Of course!" Newt answered before looking at his son. One had a scruffy dark gray with a long tail while the other one has a auburn pelt with white paws and tailtip._

 _"He looks just like to you..." Willow gently brushed the tip of her tail against the auburn kit, who had a darker stripe, white paws, and paler underbelly. He looked like Newt expect Newt was scruffy like the dark gray one while the auburn was sleek and smooth like his mother. Newt stared at the kit with glee before looking at the other one._

 _"That one has your pelt color" Newt said, looking at the dark gray one. "With his tail, he reminds me of a wolf"_

 _"Since have you seen a wolf?" Willow playful swiped her mate. Newt purred with laughter._

 _"I've seen one on one of those magical boxes that my two legs have" Newt explained. Willow tilted her head at him in confusion before shrugging and saying:_

 _"Wolf it is" Willow chuckled before looking at her first born. He was suckling before letting out a large squeal and stretched then snuggled close to his mother's soft pelt._

 _"Loud mouth, isn't he?" Newt asked before looking at Willow. "Like some cat I know", Willow growled in laughter before hitting the auburn tom with her tail._

 _"I wanna name him Oak" Willow confessed._

 _"Oak? Why?" Newt asked curiously._

 _"The name just suits him in a way..." Willow said._

 _"Well then...Oak and Wolf...perfect names for the perfects kits who has the perfect mother and a brilliant father!" Newt held his head high in pride, Willow rolled her eyes before pushing the humorous tom away with her hind leg._

 _"Hey!" And with that Willow yowled in laughter before sighing and resting her head, looking at her kits._

 _"Yes..." her voice echoed through her head. "Everything is perfect..."_

 _It's been a few days since Oak and Wolf were born; they were soon due to open their eyes. Speaking of which, the two kits were asleep in the damaged box while Willow was sitting outside, eating her catch. She was waiting for Newt like she usually does but he hasn't come; which was weird because the sun was starting to set, that's when he comes. Willow sighed quietly before looking at her kits._

 _Next thing she knew, she was carrying her kits towards the twoleg place. She decided that it would be easier if she either lived closer or find a twoleg to care for her. Her newborn kits howled and yelped in shocked as their mother jumped off the wooden fence and made her way towards their father's place. Once she got there, she wasn't expecting this. Newt's twolegs were comforting their kits, who were crying while talking to a new twoleg._

 _"W-what's going on?" She wondered, gently placing her kits in a nearby bush and slowly crept to get a closer look. She noticed the twolegs looking at a monster which was asleep. Willow tilted her head and got closer and closer. Once she did, she immediately regretted it for there was a lifeless cat body laying behind the monster: their blood skidded across the monster's path and on the monster's pitch black paw. Right when she saw it, she heard nothing but her heartbeating and everything seem to be going in slow motion for the cat that was laying dead on the monster's path, staring her way with such empty eyes, was Newt._

 _A dead mouse covered in blood was halfway in his mouth, showing that he was hunting for her. He always wanted to impress his wild mate by hunting. Willow's ears flatten down, her pupils shrunken and her legs wobbled. She slowly lowered her head, closing her eyes and whimpered. It started to rain as she stood there shaking violently but she didn't care. Memories of her and Newt kept flashing in her head from the first time they met to the time they playfully chased each other to the time where they were naming Oak and Wolf. Finally, after not moving a muscle: she swung her head upward towards the sky and screamed, her voice echoing:_

 _ **"NEWT!"**_

"Mommy!" Willow snapped her eyes open and yanked her head up, gasping and looking around. She was in a hollow tree, it was nighttime, and it was sprinkling. She looked to her side to see Oak staring at her with his dark green eyes sitting next to a curled up and scared Wolf, who was looking at her with his yellow eyes.

"O-Oak, Wolf. I'm sorry, little ones. Did mommy wake you?" Willow lowered her head towards her sons. Wolf let out a tiny whimper, which usually means yes while Oak didn't answer. Instead, he asked a questioned.

"Were you dreaming about Daddy, again?" He tilted his head, his eyes full of concern. Wolf perked his big ears once his older brother mentioned their father. Willow looked away with her ears flatten down in sadness.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." Willow whispered. It's been moons since Newt's death and Willow is still struggling to move on. How could she? That was the only tom she loved and now he's gone. Oak and Wolf grew slightly. Oak's pelt developed too; he's still auburn but with the much more noticeable darker stripe came from his forehead to the his head, stopping at its white tip. He has a paler muzzle and underbelly, still having white paws. He has green eyes like Willow while Wolf's ears and tail got fluffier and bigger, his ears have a tuft of fur at his ear-tips, his pelt got darker, having his father's yellow eyes. Willow stared at her beloved kits and sighed, wrapping her tail lovingly around them. After losing Newt, they're all she has left. Her kits didn't lay down for they watched her rest her head down, sighing again. Wolf stared at her, seemingly wanting to say something because he was scared. However, after telling himself that he can ask his mother anything. He spoke.

"Mommy..." Wolf spoke in a soft whisper.

"Yes...my little Wolf.." Willow looked at her younger son.

"I-Is...Daddy dead...b-because of us...?" Wolf shuttered. Willow stared at him in shock, not expecting that but it cause something to snap inside the pale gray she-cat. Without second thought, she sat up and hissed.

"Don't assume that! It's not our fault!" A growl echoed from her throat and her pelt fluffed up in anger. "It's the carelessness of the twolegs! Those monsters took your father from us! He would be here with us if he left them! So don't you dare believe it was us! Not you, not your brother, not me! Those cruel twolegs and their monsters!", Willow wiped her tail around angrily, digging her claws in the ground in anger and stared at ground in hatred for the twolegs. Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to and quickly looked down. Wolf was curled in a ball, whimpering loudly while Oak was crouching in front of him, his fur fluffed in fear and shock. Willow stared at her kits in guilt and shock before whimpering herself, collapsing.

She covered her muzzle with her front paws and just laid there. It was quiet before she heard the pitter patter of her kits' paws. She slowly opened her eyes to see them standing in front of her, staring at her with widen eyes. Before she could again, they walked up and rubbed themselves against her face; purring comfortingly and licking her fur. She sat there shock as they continued to show love and comfort to their grieving mother. She slowly narrowed her eyes softly before she let out a relief purr.

"I'm so happy to have kits like you!" Willow exclaimed happily and sadly, using for her front paws to hold her kits close. They both sighed in relief that the she-cat being happy.

"And we're happy to have a mother like you!" Oak purred.

"Yeah..." Wolf whispered. "There's no mother like you...", Willow cuddled closer to her kits and soon, they were snuggled together sleeping. Willow stared at them with a lovingly glance, which is replaced by guilt for snapping at them. She has never done that before, her kits were so well-behaved. Oak was adventurous and curious while Wolf was timid and quiet but it didn't matter, they would both listen to her. Willow took in a deep breath before letting it out and looked at the stars.

"Oh, Newt. You would've been proud of your kits. They have your kind heart and the constant need to help others...I wish you're still here...with us..." Willow whispered quietly before lowering her head and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow was walking through the slightly wet forest from the sprinkling the other night. The sun was barely up but Willow and her kits were walking for a long time. Their legs ached, begging for them to stop and rest but Willow was determined to find a good home for her to raise her kits. Not a twoleg place, no; ever since Newt's death, Willow couldn't bring herself to find a twoleg, not forgiving them. The sun raised higher as it shined through The young she-cat stopped and looked at behind her; Oak was running and bouncing after her as if playfully chasing a butterfly while Wolf has his head lowered and was speed-walking towards his family as fast as he could. Oak yowled with laughter, zooming past Willow as she looked with shock before rolling her eyes tiredly; Oak was always hyper, sometimes it's tiring.

"Oak! Oak! Wait for your mommy and brother, Dear!" Willow speed-walked towards the hyper kit and gently grabbed his tail with her mouth, causing him to stop. Oak squealed before twisting around and batted his soft paws rapidly at Willow, who purred in amusing at her son's determination.  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Wolf exclaimed, managing to reach his mother before slowly collapsing, looking tired. Willow let go of Oak before turning her attention towards Wolf. "Do you want me to carry you?"  
"No, no. I got it" Wolf yowled, struggling to his feet and started walking. Willow watched her son before shrugging it off and continued her way behind Wolf with Oak once again bouncing after them with a happy yowl. They continued walking before finally Wolf stops and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Willow shook her head with a small purr before reaching down and grabbing a mouthful of his fur and picked the gray tom-kit up, it was obvious that Wolf wanted to complain but he didn't say anything. Willow jogged quickly with Oak literally right behind her, jumping every now and then while batting at the gray cat's tail.  
Willow turned and looked at her son in teasing amusement as she suddenly started swiping her tail around rapidly, making it harder for the auburn tom to bat at it; he squealed in laughter and shock as he jumped higher and harder to try to catch the tail. Wolf just dangled from Willow's mouth, being curled in a ball with his ears flattened and eyes closed; his fur was bushed up in embarrassment at the fact that he still had to carried by his mother, especially since Oak was zooming all over the place without breaking a sweat.  
"How far do we have to go until we get to our new home?" Wolf whispered, slowly opening his eyes and looked up at Willow. The young she-cat tensed up, flatten her ears slightly. She has honestly doesn't know, all she wanted to get as far away from that twoleg place as possible; never thought of their final destination. Willow stopped, needing to think which caused oblivious Oak to bump into her leg and collapsed on the ground with a quiet 'oof!'.  
"I don't know...Little Wolf.." Willow answered, honestly. The kit looked up at her while Oak walked in front of them and leaned his head back to see them. Willow stared at Oak with her soft eyes, failing to hide the negative emotions that swirled in them before lowering her head and placed Wolf down, sighing. Wolf walked around Oak before standing then sitting next his elder brother as they both looked at the confusion she-cat.  
"I...Mommy...did I say something wrong...?" Wolf asked, walking towards Willow and gently placed his tiny forepaw on hers. Willow perked her ears up and stared at Wolf with slightly widen eyes before slowly softened them with a quiet purr.  
"No...You didn't.." Willow said, giving the gray tom-kit a lick on his forehead before slowly raising her head and stared blankly ahead of her, saying: "Mommy is just thinking, that's all". That really didn't convinced the brothers as they stared at each other with concern and confusion before shrugging slightly and stared back at their mother. Willow sighed before flicking her kits with her fluffy tail.  
"Let's go"

(Few hours later)

A mouse was quickly zooming around a grassy area, digging around and twitching it's whiskers. It got on it's hind legs and gently brushed cleaned it's nose with it's forepaws when it felt movement in the ground. It looked around alerted before paws rammed it to the ground. Willow gently gave the mouse a quick bite so it would have a quick death; she stared at the now-dead creature before picking it up and walking over to her kits, who were cuddling together underneath a bush. Willow didn't know how to watch her kits and hunt at the same time, she tried hunting with them once but Wolf didn't like the sight of his mother killing something and she didn't want them separated. So she made a routine; whenever she goes hunting, her kits would hide in a bush and no matter what, not move a muscle until they see her walking towards the bush.  
"Here, little ones" Willow said, placing the mouse in front of them. Oak and Wolf sniffed the fresh kill before starting to nibble and finally, took big bites. Willow sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws and watched the two youngsters eat. It was so calm and peaceful, Willow always loved the forest despite being raised in a nasty twoleg place where it was hard to find food and twolegs would leave some disgusting things with some food.

(Flashback)

 _"Mommy, it's icky!" Willow as a kit whined as her mother placed a sticky and rotten chicken leg in front of her. Her mother growled, jerked her head up, and stared at her with anger, yet, sadness while twitching her right ear. Willow flinched in a frighten crouching position as her mother glared at her with such anger and hatred, a hint of annoyance but she knew she wasn't mad at her. She was mad at something else..._

 _"I understand, little Willow" her mother whispered in such a depressing voice, wrapping her tail around the small kit. "But this is the only food I can find...I wish I could find something better for us but the cats here are greedy...they will hurt the both of us for food.."_

 _"Why are the cats so mean?" Willow asked, looking up at her mother. Fern's mother twitched both of her ears down and up before looking down at her but right when she opened her mouth..._

 _"Because they hold such pride that in themselves that they believe that they shouldn't help suffering mothers and kits" an angry snarled was heard behind them. They both turned around to see a tom walking towards them, tail swaying rapidly side to side; this tom was Willow's father. He stopped and sat across from Willow's mother, next to Willow; he then looked down at his only kit before speaking in a soft tone. "Eat up, young one. You should appreciate the food we have now. It's best to treasure something before it is truly gone...", Willow twitched her right ear before looking down at the chicken; she swallowed before slowly opening her mouth and took a bite._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Willow twitched her right ear as she looked down at her kits, who were still eating the mouse. 'best to treasure something before it is truly gone', Willow's father lived by those words for almost his whole life. Whenever Willow would complain about something, her father would repeat the words to her, saying she should appreciate what she already has before truly losing it. She treasured her family and Newt for as long as she could remember and now she lost them all. Her father was killed by a twoleg while trying to find food for his mate and kit. Few moons after that, her mother vanished after a monstrous rainstorm; she felt so lonely without her parents but then Newt came and now he's gone. She would have felt lonely but she still had her kits- her small, fluffy, and adorable bundles of joy.

 _"Treasure something before it's truly gone...I will treasure my kits just as I treasured my mate and parents" Willow thought, letting out a soft purr._


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama! Look! I won, again!" Oak squealed as he was pinning Wolf down. The dark kit was letting out high-pitch squeals, swinging his paws around to get his brother off but Oak was staying put. They were playing a fight and Oak won, jumping on his brother and pinned against the cold ground.

"I see..." was all that Willow said, not staring at her kits. She was laying down-her paws tucked underneath her and her tail wrapped around her, staring at the forest in front of her. She was breathing in and out slowly, her now-skinny body moving in the process as her right ear twitched. She was deep in thought: they were in a part of the forest that she has never seen. She's not even sure that she's in the same forest. All the scents, the scenery, even the sounds are all different to Willow. The trees are much closer to each other, the leaves pushed together to make it look like night, despite it being day. All of the confusion buzzed in Willow's head as she twitched her right ear and lowered her head. Oak finally moved from his brother, who yelped and stood up turning to hiss at him. However, Oak just bat his paw swiftly across Wolf's muzzle and continued staring at his mother. Wolf noticed too but paid no attention to and instead tackled Oak.

"Get off!" Oak yowled, swinging his paws rapidly at Wolf who struggled to pin him down.

"No, I wanna play!" Wolf yelled, fighting back. It was difficult for Wolf to pin him down for Oak was bigger and stronger then him. Oak had a hold of Wolf and was batting at his belly with his hind paws, Wolf didn't want to lose. Not again. This time he wanted to win, he wanted to prove that he can beat Oak. Next thing he knew, his claws were unsheathed and they dug deep into Oak's reddish-brown fur. The older kit let out a loud squeal in pain before using all his four legs to kick Wolf off.

"Mama! Mama!" Oak ran to Willow, blooding pouring from tiny scratches and letting out little cries. Willow's ears perked as she cocked her head to the right; when she saw the blood, her pupils shrink and her ears flatten.  
"What happened?" Willow jumped to her feet and met her son half-way before getting a hold of him, licking the blood away.

"It-it was an accident!" Wolf yowled, running towards them with his pelt fluffed up in fear. He crouched in front of his mother. "I-I-I didn't mean to! W-We were-we just playing and-and-"

"Wolf, what did I tell you about unsheathing claws while playing?" Willow interrupted, staring at her kit with eyes full of fury and fur fluffed up in anger.

"I didn't mean to!" Wolf yowled. "I-I just got carried away! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me, young tom. Apologize to your brother" Willow demanded. Wolf crouched fewer down and flattened his ears before, still crouching, made his way towards Oak. The auburn tom was tensed, fur puffed out and ears twitching.

"I'm-I'm...sorry..." Wolf whispered in a tiny whisper that only he and Oak could hear. Oak twitched his right ear as he blinked at his brother before standing up and tapped his nose against Wolf's forehead, purring. Willow sighed, her anger and concern leaving her pelt quickly before turning away and looking at the forest surrounding them.

"This will be difficult..." she muttered. "I don't know what dangers are in this forest...there could be foxes or dogs...or worse..."

"Mama?" Wolf slowly walked over to his mom's side.

"Come kits, let's go" Willow turned to her kits before focusing ahead of her and started walking. Wolf looked at Oak, who was cleaning his wounds before following Willow. Oak winced as he stopped and stretched before zooming after his family. They've continued, Willow looking around, hoping to find something.

"Mama, do you know where we're going?" Oak speed-walking next to her. Willow looked at Oak and shook her head slightly.

"No...I don't.." Willow answered in a faint voice. "We'll just walk until we find something"

"A fox..." Wolf muttered, which caused Oak to look at him. Wolf shrugged with slight panic in his eyes. This was when Willow sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent; it smelt like fresh water. Her ears perked up at a very familiar sound, which caused relief to explode in Willow, and she took off, running off into the direction of the sound.

"Come on, kits!" Willow yowled, turning to look at her sons. The two toms looked at each other before shrugging and running off after her. Willow's paws hit hard against the ground, feeling the wind zoom through her fur as she ran faster; happy to hear the sound of rushing water getting louder. Finally, she skidded to a halt and moved the leaves of the bushes in front of her to see a river with a small waterfall and wooden twoleg bridge not far from it. Her face shunned with happiness as she stepped closer to the river.

"Mama!" Oak zoomed out of the bushes and stopped towards her, gasping slightly with Wolf behind him.

"What is-water!" Wolf yowled, padding over to the river and bend his head over, tongue lapping up some water. Oak and Willow did the same thing, enjoying the cool water hit against their burnt throats as they swallowed. Fern stopped for a minute and looked at her kits: they were almost to her shoulders...they were growing up fast; too fast. Sadness plunged into Willow's heart; she can still remember them mewing and struggling to their feet for their first walks.

"And Newt had to miss all of that..." Willow lowered her ears and stared at the rushing water, knowing it was hard for her kits to grow up without a father. She still wonders what life they would of have if Newt wasn't killed by that monster. Oak perked his head up, licking his whiskers and walked a few feet away from the river with his mother watching with widen eyes. Willow also got up, stretching before padding over to Oak.

"Mama, how much longer?" Oak asked once his mother reached him and sat next to him, her tail twitching around her paws.

"I don't know, Young Oak" Willow sighed. "I was hoping that there was a better place for us but so far nothing"  
"Maybe the place for us is back at Father's Ho-" Oak began speaking in a slow and silent tone before Willow interrupted him.

"We're not going back!" Willow snapped, her fur bristled with anger and pain. Her tail witches rapidly and ears flatten. Voice filled in pain and sadness. "I've lost so much back at that wretched place! I'm not going back to lose you and your brother!"

"So you'll waste our lives finding a 'better home' that probably doesn't exist!" Oak stated, narrowing his green eyes at Willow. "Wake up, Mama! I know Father wouldn't want us living a struggling life in the forest!" Willow blinked in shock at her eldest son, before twitching and looking away. Oak's glance however never move, he just stood there staring at her with those big, green eyes that reminded her of her father for she got her green eyes from him.

Willow shivered before turning around back at her son and opened her mouth: "My Dear Son, I understand why you're upset but-" she was interrupted with a surprised yowl and the sound of water splashing. They both turned to the river to see a horrified sight.

"Wolf!" Oak booked it to the river, reaching for his brother was being pulled away by the river's current.  
"No!" Willow screamed, running along the side with Oak running after her.

"Mama! Oak! Help me!" Wolf yowled, having some water forced down his mouth before being pushed down underwater. He forced himself out from under and coughed as the river pulled him fewer away.

"We're coming, Wolf!" Willow yelled. "hang on!", and with that, Willow ran onto the bridge and reached her paw out to her son who reached out. She leaned further, trying to grab her son with her claws but he slipped past her. Willow gasped and forced herself back which caused her to hit the back of her head with the wooden railing, this caused her to get dazed before slipping off the bridge. Oak jumped into action once he reach the wooden bridge and grabbed a mouthful of his mother's fur, groaning as he struggled to pull her onto the safety of the ground.

"Come on...!" He groaned. "Come on!", then suddenly; a flash of gray fur appeared as another cat grabbed Willow and pulled her on the bridge with Oak's help. Once Willow was completely pulled to safety, the she-cat ran off into the direction where Wolf was. Oak pressed his white paws firmly against his mother's belly. "Mama! Mama!"

"Oak...? Oak...what happened..." Willow gasped, still dazed and dizzy from the impact. Oak grabbed his mother and dragged her to the middle of the bridge before turning to see the she-cat jumping into the river.

"She's helping Wolf!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's lungs burned for air, fears piercing throughout his body. The waves crashed against him, forcing him underwater.

"We're coming, Wolf! Hang on" He heard Willow yell, seeing her run onto the bridge. Willow reached out her paw and tried grabbing him but the rushing waters pushed him right by.

 _"No!"_ Wolf gasped for air, almost gulping water in his throat. He no longer heard his brother and mother, which made him worried. "Someone! Help me! Please!"

That's when he heard a splash next to him which caused him to get even more concern, did Willow or Oak fall in too? A small wave hit hard against him and forced him under water when suddenly, he felt teeth grab his pelt as the cat pulled up. The cat lift their head and Wolf's head above water, kicking as hard as they could towards the shore but the waves weren't helping. _"This cat was strong in the water...will they get us out...?"_

They get pulled underwater which caused the cat to accidentally let Wolf go. This caused the tom-kit to panic and fling his paws around as he starts sinking. He tried swimming up but with the walking and the rushing water, it was tiring. The cat swimmers down and grabbed Wolf before forcing them up to the surface and with that, swimming with all of their might. Relief hit Wolf like a monster once he felt himself get dragged onto the shore and once they were safe, the cat dropped him.

"You..." it was a she-cat's voice, out of breathe "you okay, kit?" Wolf coughed, gasping. "Okay, hang on..." the she-cat then firmly pressed her paws against his belly, forcing the water out of the young kit. Wolf spat out the water and took in a big breathe.

Wolf gasped "thank...thank you..."

"It was no big deal...couldn't let any cat drown..." the she-cat flicked Wolf's cheek with her tail. Wolf shivered, getting himself into a sitting position to get a good look at his rescuer. It was a skinny dark gray she-cat with shimmering dark blue eyes, which stood out a lot. Which also stood out was her sky blue collar with a golden belle and tag attached to it.

Wolf stared at as the she-cat who was cleaning herself before speaking "what's..what's your name...?", the she-cat twisted herself around and licked her back, which caused Wolf to twitch his right ear and narrowed his eyes. The she-cat twisted herself back around and stared at him with widen eyes but before she could answer:

"Wolf!" Oak bursted from a bush with a slightly stumbling Willow behind him. Wolf helped as his brother pounced him, rapidly licking his wet pelt. "You're okay! You're okay!", Willow purred loudly and pressed herself against Wolf's pelt, also licking it rapidly.

Wolf heard the she-cat purr in laughter which made him burn in embarrassment, lowering his head and flatten his ears. He tried to shrink from his family but the weight on them kept him place.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wolf nudged Oak and Willow off of him before throwing his head towards the she-cat. "Thanks youuu..." he said, waiting for the she-cat to reveal her name.

"Clover" Clover held her head high, tail tip twitching slightly. "I was just passing out when I noticed a kit in distress and just had to help."

"Thank you" Willow could barely speak for she purring too loud. "Thank you so much!" Clover twitched her ears and blinked slowly before bowing her head with her eyes closed.

"Like I said before, it was nothing..." Clover spoke before opening her eyes and straighten her head.

"You a house cat?" Wolf heard Oak asked. Wolf stared at his brother before remembering the collar around Clover's neck, he went and stared back at it.

"Used to..." Clover spoke in a soft tone, Wolf caught some regret in it. "But I'm not on my way to finding a new home.."

"You too..." Willow had a voice full of sorrow as she took several steps closer to the dark gray she-cat. "We've been searching for a home for moons..."

"You're looking for a home, too?" Clover asked, her voice of regret was replaced with a voice of shock. "You're looking for the group of cats, too?"

"The group of cats?" Oak sounded confused. "What group of cats?"

"Oh...so you don't know..." Clover looked down, fur bristled in embarrassment and slight disappointment in her voice. Wolf blinked before stepping up and saying:

"No..." he spoke "we don't but you can tell us...maybe these groups of cats can help us..."

Clover stared at him and shook her head slightly with her eyes shut tightly closed; "No...it's silly and you probably won't understand", Wolf noticed how confused the she-cat looked as well.

"Maybe we could...you never know..." Oak said, stepping up and resting his tail on her shoulder. Wolf twitches the tip of his tail slightly once he did. Clover looked at the desperate looks of the three cats and stared at Willow when she whispered:

"Please..." Clover sighed

"Come with me..." Clover stood up and turned around, walking through bushes. Oak was the first to get up and follow her with Wolf following them Willow. The four cats walked in a perfect line as Clover continued through the forest, Wolf blinked before staring at the she-cat ahead him. Her fur glistened every time she walked into the sun, almost like Willow's fur does but Clover's was more noticeable; her wet fur was sleeked back and despite being a house pet, she was perfectly slender and muscular. The only time Wolf has seen a house pet before this was two fat cats.

"So..." Willow sighed, leaning slightly to the right to get a better view at the cat. "Is this the group of cat the reason you left your home...?", Clover didn't answer but Wolf knew she heard because she twitched her right ear and stopped herself from looking at the grey she-cat, probably to glare. Willow flatten her ears in guilt and embarrassment, sighing before saying "sorry.."

"Let's just go to my temporary den.." Clover spoke, turning and looking at us. "You guys can rest there.."

"Thank you..." Willow nodded which caused Clover to nodded back at her. They continued until Wolf noticed a damaged twoleg den coming into view. Curiosity glistened in his eyes as they got closer, he looked behind him to see his family's reaction. Oak tilted his head, staring cautiously at the place while Willow had her ears flatten and eyes widen.

"Momma?" Wolf said, Oak turning and looking at their mother as she looked at them. Wolf heard Clover stopped before turning and looking at them, probably confused and concerned.

"I'm fine...don't worry about me..." Willow spoke. Wolf twitched his right ear but before he could speak, she was walking past them and stopping at Clover. "This is your den?"

Clover nodded slowly "at the moment before I leave...come on in..", they followed her in. The den was rotting, empty with a damaged pelt on the ground, it had holes in it with vines, branches, and trees growing through them, sun shine through the holes on top. Clover went to a little wooden hill (stairs) and went into a tiny den on the side of it. Willow looked at her kits as they stared before following her to see, there was a nest and tiny bones from prey with Clover curled up in the nest. "Come in, get comfortable..."

"Nice place" Wolf said, walking with Willow and Oak behind them. He turned and stared at Clover, noticing her shimmering dark blue eyes as they flicker in the darkness.

Clover shrugged "it's not like other twoleg dens but it's better then nothing.."

"So..." Oak walked up to Clover "who are the group of cats..."

"Oak..." Wolf hissed, trotting over to his brother. "We shouldn't rush her...", Oak twitched his right ear and stared at Wolf with eyes that say 'why?'.

"It's fine" Clover licked a paw and rubbed it against her. "Whatever you do...don't laugh at me..."

"We won't..." Willow walked up and put her tail comforting the gray-blue she-cat shoulder. "Tell us..."

Clover stared at Willow before sighing and looking away, her glances on the two tom. After a while, Clover spoke:

"I've been having dreams about a group of cats..." she confessed.


End file.
